


Meanwhile...

by NervousAliceCurious



Series: Escape the Night Fandom-Season 3: Meta-World Corruption [7]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Another Book Scare, Exploding Keys, Feelings of uselessness, Gen, Jar of Souls, Lingering Death, Misunderstandings, Mysterious Key, No Concept of Time, On-The-Spot Improvisation, Possible Traitor?, Sneaking Around After Dark, The Disembodied Hand, The Spirit Board, We Are In So Much Trouble And I Regret Everything And Nothing At The Same Time, conclusions, reflections, the waiting game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:43:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious
Summary: A series of inter-connected ramblings. A conversation worth having. Other things, other plans.(OR: How me and my partner found the hidden archives).





	1. How Things Stand Now

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chalalalalala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chalalalalala/gifts).



There was a second invasion about an hour ago.

I guess it happened while I was sleeping or something, so I didn’t see how it went.

I only know that it left three people _severely_ injured to the point of almost-death.

 

Matt, Safiya, and Rosanna.

 

I don’t know how they ended up in such dire straits, and quite frankly, I’m not sure that it’s my place to ask.

 

Besides, since they’re the only ones down here who _weren’t_ already injured from the last major skirmish with the Cursed God, I think I’ve got a pretty good idea of what happened to leave them in this sorry state.

 

They probably tried to keep Mystic from Him, and were...uh...well, you get the picture, don’t you?

 

That also probably means that His forces chose to narrow their focus of attack.

 

Why else would it only be those three down here, and not anyone else?

 

 

They just must’ve gone right for her...

 

 

But wait, how did they get in a second time?

 

I’d heard that the passwords were changed so that something like this _couldn’t_ happen again!

 

 

...Oh well.

 

I suppose that’s a question I’ll have to save for later.


	2. Why I Should Suspect My Partner Of Betrayal Or Something Like That (Even Though I Don't Really Want To)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what time is anymore, health updates for everybody's favorite trio, and one other thing that I can't mention so that the SAE doesn't go berserk.

Does anybody know what day it is?

 

What _month_?

 

What _year_!?

 

 

It feels like I’ve been down here for ages.

 

 

Maybe I’ve missed Christmas.

 

Maybe I’ve missed New Year’s!

 

Who knows!?

 

 

Not _me_.

 

 

In other news, Calliope and Alison came by to tell MRS (or MSR?) that they were all cleared to leave: Safiya first, then Rosanna, and then Matt last.

 

Hopefully that’ll put people’s fears to rest about them...

 

The collective uproar that blew up over their red-zone conditions had the Big Two locking out visitors for _weeks_.

 

 

Now for the _other,_ other news:

 

As soon as the three of them leave, this place will _finally_ be entirely devoid of life besides me and my invisible friend.

 

Why is that a good thing?

 

Well...

 

 

_An eternity ago :_

 

_“Leaving so soon?”_

_The girl whose name I didn’t know stopped in her tracks._

_“I thought you were asleep”._

_Funny how I’ve been getting that a lot the past few days._

_“My eyes were tired of staring at nothing all the time”._

_She gave me a long, hard look, then said:_

_“It’s not safe to be here anymore”._

 

**_On her end :_ **

 

**_I_ was _going to leave it at that._**

****

**_The less she knew about the SAE’s lies, the better._ **

****

**_But then I remembered what I’d seen during the attack:_ **

 

**_That suspicious exchange between Calvin and a shadow._ **

****

**_“Before I go, there’s something you need to know._ **

 

**_That partner of yours you’ve written about?_ **

 

**_...Envy?_ **

 

**_Yeah, you may want to have a little chat with him...”_ **

****

**_“A chat...Why?”_ **

****

**_She looked confused for some reason..._ **

****

 

**_Right._ **

 

**_She was unconscious for that._ **

****

 

**_“Let’s just say that he might be playing for the other team now”._ **

****

**_“No way. He wouldn’t do that!”_ **

 

 

**_Should I even be surprised that she trusts him without question?_ **

****

 

**_“All the same...if I were you, I would do it”._ **

****

 

_On my end once more :_

 

__

 

_With that, she abruptly turned away._

 

_I couldn’t really blame her for not wanting to tell me more._

_I_ had _promised that the Cursed God wouldn’t destroy me with his mind manipulation powers-and then the_ Alice  _incident had happened._

_(Which, in hindsight, I probably, definitely should’ve apologized for)._

_As she carefully opened the door to the Outside (by which I mean the rest of the Bunker), at the last minute I whisper-shouted:_

 

_“Good luck. If they ever ask where you are, I’ll lie”._

 

 

_She paused._

 

 

_Then looked back for a split second, a small smile crossing her face._

 

 

_“Thank you”._

 

 

_Then she was gone._

 

_ -End flashback- _

 

__

 

_P.S_. Nobody’s asked yet, by the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for writing you in here without telling; it made sense narrative-wise.
> 
> And a belated apology for the Alice Incident! I will never overestimate my limits ever again!!


	3. A Sinister Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another MIA, the first release, Calliope appears (yay!), and one last thing.

Teeterama's gone now, too.

 

Apparently, they were Dooper's room mate, and the first thing he did this morning was ask everyone he could find if they'd seen them.

 

I guess that's two who've left.

 

 

I'm dreading the day that the SAE does a headcount around here.

 

 

 

Also, Safiya got released today.

 

She has to carry an extra oxygen bag at all times, though.

 

But, hey!

 

At least she’s getting better...right?

 

On the downside, I’ve got two (or five) more days of waiting.

 

It’s starting to drive me a little bit up the wall.

 

The fact that I’ve been reduced to sitting here, convalescing, does not help.

 

 

And now I’ve got to sign off quick because Calliope’s coming.

 

 

I mean, really!

 

She’s right there!

 

In the doorway-

 

-

 

_Poor Alice..._

 

_No matter what new methods I try, I simply cannot seem to cleanse her wounds._

_I suspect that the Witches’ charmed their knives._

_As I prepare to undo her bandages, she suddenly speaks up:_

_“Miss Calliope, is there anything I can do to help?”_

_“With what, child?_

 

_This?”_

 

_She shakes her head as I undo the clasps._

 

_“No”._

 

_Her hands gesture at the empty air as if seeking the right way to articulate her thoughts._

 

_“With the...the problem of the Cursed God trying to steal Mystic for himself and all that...”_

 

_I ruminate on how much I should tell her, and whether it would be worth the price of letting another writer in on the conflict._

 

_“...Perhaps when you are well again”._

 

_A pang of fear hits me when I see that her wounds have grown darker and angrier._

 

_“It may not hurt to have a fresh pair of eyes among us”._

 

_Oh dear._

 

_It looks even worse..._

 

_She looks down at them herself, and alarm flares in her eyes._

 

_“-Not to worry!” I quickly reassure her “I have centuries worth of medicinal knowledge. The next thing we try may indeed work”._

 

_“They’re pretty bad though, aren’t they...”_

 

_I take an elixir of today’s ground herbs, and just a touch of magic from my purse._

 

_“It’s always best to remain hopeful”._

 

_I uncork the small bottle, and pour it over the gouges._

_She shifts uncomfortably at the inevitable burning sensation._

 

_“Do I have to wait?”_

 

_I almost pour out the entire remedy!_

 

_“Goodness child, **yes**!!”_

 

_Alice jumps at my outburst._

_“Why on earth would you ask something like that!?”_

 

_“I just feel kind of useless” she says haltingly._

 

_“Especially since everyone **else** is working so hard...”_

 

_“Well you are **not** useless, child._

 

_Not one bit”._

 

_I cork the bottle once more with shaking fingers, and slide it into a pouch at my waist._

 

_“None of you are”._

 

_I touch her cheek._

 

_“You mad, zany, intrepid Writers are our primary reason the Society Against Evil is doing all it can to thwart His plans”._

 

_I smile and stand up._

 

_“Never forget that”._

 

-

 

 

I think I’m dying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only two more days...


	4. That Chat We've Been Meaning To Get To For Weeks, And Weeks, And More Weeks...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More medical updates on MRS, and Lots of Mindless Waiting, and the conversation of Impending Doom.

Uh, Rosanna left today...

 

One day left now...

 

Nobody’s come right out and said it, but at this point, I think it’s obvious that the infection is getting worse.

 

I’m scared that I _will_ die, but I don’t want to think about it too much right now.

 

All I want to do is find a way to help out before all of my borrowed time is gone.

 

 

-

 

They’re keeping Matt for an extra couple of days!

 

Then again, that stomach wound he had there looked _really_ bad...

 

They probably just want to be extra-sure that he’s not going to die of surgical complications or anything the minute they let him go.

 

-

 

Well.

 

We’re finally alone here.

 

Today’s the day.

 

-

 

_“Um...Envy?_

_Can I ask you about something?”_

 

**_I’ve been waiting for her to ask me that since the day I found out she wouldn’t be long for this world._ **

 

 

**_It doesn’t make the gut-twisting guilt any easier to bear._ **

 

 

**_“Like what?”_ **

****

 

_“Like...what you and Calvin were talking about while I was out cold...”_

 

**_“...He wanted me to join him._ **

 

**_Because I’m virtually a ghost to all but you, and...”_ **

****

 

**_I pause for a moment, reluctant to go on._ **

 

 

_“And...he wanted you to do something bad?”_

 

**_“In a manner of speaking, yes._ **

 

**_He wanted me to kidnap Mystic”._ **

****

 

_“Oh”._

 

**_“...I didn’t take the offer-”_ **

****

 

_“I didn’t think you would”._

 

**_She looks down at the bedsheets._ **

 

_“I only heard from somebody that you might’ve, and I thought that I should still ask, even though I knew better”._

 

**_“Heh”._ **

****

 

**_This kid’s honesty is something else._ **

****

 

**_“And here I was worried that you were going to get mad at me”._ **

****

 

_“Nah”._

 

 

**_She grins._ **

 

 

_“ I don’t know how to be mad at people”._

 

 

**_Huh._ **

****

 

_...I’m_ **_actually not surprised by that._ **

****

 

**_I hope that extends to the_ rest _of what I’ve got to tell her..._**

****

 

 

**_“A few weeks ago, Calvin came to me again, only this time he was in a dream”._ **

****

 

_“A dream?_

 

_I didn’t think he_ had _any supernatural powers”._

 

**_“I didn’t think so, either._ **

 

**_But he was there all the same”._ **

****

 

_“...What did he want?”_

 

**_Her voice sounds almost fearful, and I honestly can’t blame her._ **

****

 

**_“He was pitching his ‘join-me’ spiel like last time, but with a...”_ **

****

 

 

**_My eyes glance at her bandages, and I’m positive I hear a ticking clock._ **

****

 

 

**_“...Few more strings attached”._ **

****

 

_“Like an extra motive?”_

 

**_“Yes”._ **

****

 

 

**_I steel myself mentally for what has to be said:_ **

****

 

 

**_“He told me that the Witches knives’ had poisoned blades._ **

 

**_When they hit you...”_ **

 

**_..._ **

****

 

**_I don’t finish the sentence._ **

****

 

**_The look in her eyes says she already knows._ **

****

 

 

**_“He then issued an ultimatum where you would die if I didn’t defect to the Cursed God”._ **

****

 

_“And what did you do?”_

 

**_“I basically told him that he was on his own”._ **

****

 

_“I knew it”._

 

**_“...You don’t mind that I essentially just signed your own death warrant?”_ **

****

 

**_She goes_ ** **quiet.**

****

 

**_She_ does _mind._**

****

 

**_“Oh_ God _, I’m_ so _sorry-“_**

****

 

_“W-well”,_

 

**_Her bottom lip trembles, and I feel absolutely_ horrible.**

_“If I’d been cured, I would’ve been glad to be alive, but upset that you had to doom the entire world to save me._

 

_So..._

 

_If I had to pick one or the other... I_ think _...I would’ve picked_ this _outcome...”_

 

**_She shudders._ **

****

 

_“...Did he do anything when you turned him down?”_

 

**_“He threatened me._ **

 

**_Claimed that he would make me one of his twisted dolls, and such”._ **

****

 

_“Ew!_

 

_That’s so creepy!!”_

 

**_“It is, yes, but he has yet to act on it...as far as I know...”_ **

****

 

_“Well you should keep an eye out for him just in case”._

 

**_“That’s exactly what I plan to keep doing”._ **

****

 

 

**_And now, for the finale._ **

****

 

 

**_“I also walked out of there with_ this _”._**

****

 

**_The soul jar that Calvin had given me._ **

****

 

**_When I pull it out of my pocket, Alice’s eyes go wide._ **

****

 

_“It looks like a ghost jar!_

 

_What’s it for?”_

 

**_“Containing your soul”._ **

 

 

 

**_Her indignant response is immediate:_ **

_“Oh that’s so...not okay!_

 

_Where did you get it from?_

 

_No don’t answer that, I already know:_

 

_You got it from_ him _!”_

 

**_“Yeah._ **

 

**_I did”._ **

****

 

**_The very idea of it sickens me, but my hands are still refusing to dash it to pieces._ **

****

 

**_“I’ve tried to get rid of it several times, but no matter how much conviction I put behind these thoughts, I can’t make myself do it!”_ **

****

 

**_I hold it out to her, pleadingly._ **

****

 

**_“As long as you don’t breathe into it, you’ll be fine”._ **

****

 

_“You want_ me _to keep it!?”_

 

**_“Please”._ **

****

 

**_I watch as she silently deliberates._ **

 

**_If I squint, I can make out the cogs of her mind turning at a break-neck speed._ **

****

 

_“Okay._

 

_Sure._

 

_I’ll take it and hide it, so that you won't ever be tempted to use it"._

 

 

**_"Thank you"._ **

 

 

**_She has to really_ yank _to dislodge it from my involuntary death grip._**

****

 

_“Geez, this thing is super-stubborn...!”_

 

**_Tell me about it._ **

****

 

-

 

The air’s pretty clear between us now.

 

No more secrets are left to discover as far I’m aware.

 

All that’s left to do until the day I disappear into oblivion, is find a way to be helpful around here.

 

 

I sure hope I figure out how to do that s _oon_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friends forever! Yay!


	5. A Lucky Break From The Randomest Encounter In The World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Dooper, we actually get somewhere!

After breakfast this morning, Dooper finally came down here:

 

**_-_ **

 

**_“Hi Alice!_ **

 

**_You look better today.”_ **

****

 

_“Hi Dooper!_

 

_I’m getting there, I guess...”_

 

**_“Do you know where Teeterama is?_ **

 

**_I think I’ve asked everybody but you by now, and nobody seems to know!”_ **

****

 

_“...If I’m not wrong, they’re out in the forest someplace._

 

_They wrote a story about it recently...”_

 

**_“Okay, cool-!_ **

 

**_But wait, why the forest!?_ **

 

**_It’s not safe out there-“_ **

****

 

_“I don’t know, that’s just where they went”._

 

**_“Well that’s not good!”_ **

****

 

**_I square my shoulders, and prepare to go into Hero Mode._ **

****

 

**_“I’ve gotta go make sure that they don’t die out there!!”_ **

****

 

**_I turn to rush up the stairs, shouting a quick ‘Thank you’ over my shoulder-_ **

****

 

_“Uh, you might not want to go rushing out of here in a panic!_

 

_I don’t think the SAE is going to be very happy with you if they find out what you’re doing!”_

 

**_“Don’t you worry about me!’ I reassure her._ **

****

 

**_“I’ll be just peachy...and subtle”._ **

****

-

 

Needless to say, I’m still a little worried about him.

 

 

Not because he got caught...because he ran into Alison who was just coming through the doorway after having told me that he was going to split.

 

 

When they slammed into each other, not only did they both hit the ground with a ginormus _thud!-_ but a tiny key also flew off of the Society-issued belt around her waist, and skittered under the bed.

 

 

_“Oh, my apologies._

 

_I had no idea anyone else was in here”._

 

 

**_“Oh no, ma’am, I’m the one who’s sorry!  
_ **

**_I should’ve looked where I was going”._ **

****

 

While they were busy with that, I saw Envy carefully lower himself into a crouch, and begin to quietly root under there for it...

 

 

_Skrrch!_

 

He froze as the metal scraped against the floor.

 

 

Alison’s and Dooper’s heads both swung our way-

 

 

“Boy, this bed is creaky...”

 

 

I moved for emphasis, and (although he raised an eyebrow at how nuts this was) Envy scraped the key again.

 

 

**_“Wow, that_ is  _really creaky”,_** Dooper commented.

 

 

_“...I’ll have to get someone to look at the mattress springs”._

 

She shot me a suspicious look as the two of them headed upstairs.

 

 

I suppose she was willing to give me a pass.

 

 

After all, as far as _she_ knows, I’m too sick to be cooking up any mischief.

 

 

I don’t think it’s going to take her long to realize that her key is gone, however...

 

 

Which means Envy and I are going to have to strategically disappear before she comes back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sure do like to play with fire...


	6. Sneaking Into The Archives. And Other Misadventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flying keys, jump scares, and the Tokens of Everlock.

_-In real time-_

 

“What do you suppose that key goes to?”

 

Envy held it up to the light, inspecting it for any clues.

 

“I would assume that it leads to someplace important judging by the official seal on the handle.

Though why we haven’t seen anyone else carry one is probably due to Miss...Alison, was it...being one of the highest-ranked agents here”.

 

“Official seal?”  
  


 

I strained my eyes to pick it out:

 

 

“Oh yeah...I see it now”.

 

 

That triple-curvy-lined thing.

 

 

“That’s the seal of the SAE”.

 

 

A stupidly dangerous idea occurs to me right then:

 

 

“Hey.

What do you say we search the Bunker for whatever door this key unlocks?”

 

 

Envy almost drops the key!  
  


 

“Search it?

Right now!?”

 

“No.

There are too many people roaming around the halls.

We’ll do it at night when all is quiet, and we’re less likely to be caught.

 

After all, that’s when Chala got out...and she had no trouble whatsoever!”

 

“All right...”

 

 

He sounds doubtful, but he’s willing to go along with it anyway.

 

 

If we don’t die, I’ll have to tell him how much I appreciate this.

 

 

- _Night time, GO TIME-_

 

“Is the coast clear?” I whisper.

 

“Pretty much”.

 

I open my eyes, and shed all pretense of sleep.

 

“Whoa!“

 

 

With no lights on, Envy looks like a piercing, green-eyed shadow.

 

_No wonder she called him that,_ I think.

 

 

“What is it!?”

 

 

He’s looking here, there, and everywhere.

 

 

“Did you see someone!?”

 

“Yeah”.

 

“Who!?”

 

“ _You._

Did you know your eyes glow in the dark?”

 

 

He blinks.

 

 

“...Oh yeah.

Usually, you’re out by now, so I forgot to tell you”.

 

 

There’s no real way for me to confirm it, but I am _positive_ he’s blushing.

 

 

Thanking my lucky stars that I don’t have an IV tube to deal with, I slide out of bed.

 

“Okay.

Let’s do this”.

 

 

It’s eerie how silent these halls are.

 

I half-expect a ghost to jump out at me around every corner.

 

“What are we looking for exactly?” he asks, and, despite how quietly he’s speaking, his voice echoes up and down the corridor.

 

“A door that either looks unassuming, or is completely hidden.

If the SAE is storing helpful, _classified_ stuff in it, then no way would they put a room like that out in the open”.

 

“You’re right, but we can’t just search blindly all night long.

We need a map of some kind...”

 

“I don’t know if they’re the type to bother with maps”.

 

 

I stop in the middle of the road, and Envy almost plows into me.

 

 

“Forgive me for sounding dense, but why are we stopping?”

 

“...Can I have the key for a minute?

I want to try something”.

 

 

When he hands it over, I hold it out in front of me.

 

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Key-“

 

 

I focus all of my good (and urgent) intentions into it.

 

 

“I know we kind-of stole you and all, but we really need you to let us into your secret sanctum-“

 

 

I feel the metal grow hot under my fingertips.

 

 

“Because we’re seriously running out of time, and we’d _like_ to get to the bottom of this before I die, and he vanishes forever-“

 

 

_Oh goodness, I sound like a lunatic!  
This better work..._

 

“And it’s also starting to look like everybody we know and love is evil”.

 

 

The key shoots out of my grasp with a staticky-

 

_BANG!_

 

A gold beam of light blazes down the hallway, and we rush to follow its trail to the end.

 

 

“How on earth did you know it would do that!?”

 

“Well”, I pant “I figured that since everything else the SAE uses is fairly dripping with magic and good intentions, then this key would be no different.

The more urgent the cause, the easier it’ll be for us to reach whatever it’s guarding”.

 

 

It’s a bit of a confusing explanation, but it’s all I’ve got.

 

 

The key floats in front of the dead-end wall.

 

Just barely visible amongst the rust and metal, is the faint outline of a doorway.

 

“See? I told you!”

 

 

Envy stares in disbelief at the sight.

 

 

“I don’t believe it...”

 

 

As we watch, it self-inserts into the gaping keyhole, and _slloowwly_ turns.

 

 

_Click!_

 

At the sound of the tumblers lifting, I reach out and pull open the door.

 

 

“Oh...wow.

There’s a lot of books in here”.

 

“Not much of a surprise, really...”

 

 

I go in first, and hold the door so that Envy can enter after me.

 

 

Then, once we’re both safely inside, I heave it closed.

 

 

- _The hunt begins-_

 

A thousand bookshelves line the room, crammed with a thousand yellowed manuscripts and tomes.

 

Each wall has four lamps that shine at once, so the brightness is almost blinding.

 

And last but not least...

 

A large wooden table takes up the center of the Harry Potter-esque space, a familiar object laid out upon it:

 

 

“It’s the map of Everlock...the SAE must be tracking the Cursed God’s movements with this!”

 

 

Envy leans over it, intending to take a closer look.

 

 

“These markings have Him just inside a large circus tent”.

 

“Huh.

I wonder what for?”

 

-

 

A perusal of the documents gets me nowhere.

 

All the titles are either foreign, or in code.

 

I even find the locked book from Season 1 up there.

 

 

Envy’s off checking out a display case on the far side of the room, one that contains the Crown of Oblivion, and every single one of the Everlock artifacts.

 

And when I last looked, _he_ hadn’t been getting anywhere either.

 

 

_There has to be something here that can help us!_ I think desperately, _But where!?_

 

As if in answer to my unspoken question, a flash of color catches my eye.

 

 

Something glimmers in the corner, wedged behind yet another bookshelf, and a mountain of scrolls.

 

Climbing over them (and silently apologizing as the brittle materials shred under my toes), I come face-to-face with-

 

 

“Hey!

I found something wicked-helpful!!”

 

 

-

 

 

“Is that a-?”

 

“Yup!

It’s a genuine Spirit Board all right!

The guests used it to help them whenever they were stuck and couldn’t figure out what to do next, which is basically us right now”.

 

“How does it work?”

 

“Um...”

 

 

I rack my brains for the episode in which it was used, and can only come up with:

 

 

“You had to say a few magic words”.

 

“Or, maybe...these?”

 

 

Envy pries out a rolled-up piece of parchment stuck in-between it and wall.

 

 

Unrolling it, he clears his throat:

 

“We call you now to bless our meetings.

 

Heavens promise our spirits thrive,

 

So now let the dead come alive.

 

 

Greetings spirits, speak to us...

 

 

Tell us how to save Mystic from her cruel tormentors”.

 

 

Nothing happens.

 

“...Perhaps I shouldn't have added that onto the end”.

 

“No, I think that was okay”.

 

I rack my brains even more.

 

“Oh yeah, they had a hand-thing with them when they were doing it-“

 

 

_...So maybe that’s what’s wrong._

 

 

 

The books near me are  _shaking._

 

 

 

I yelp, and leap away, as a waterfall of books cascades to the floor!

 

 

In behind them, a glass case ensconces a familiar tattooed arm.

 

 

“...”

 

He takes a second to collect himself.

 

“Is that it?”

 

 

When a faint glow emanates from it, letters on the Board begin to light-up:

 

 

T

 

O

 

K

 

E

 

N

 

S

 

 

“’Tokens’?”

 

 

I shrug, my heart still thumping in fright.

 

 

“It’s a place to start”.

 

 

-

 

**_I slip out of the shadows as soon as the door closes, and immediately wake up Calliope._ **

 

_“Alison?”_

 

**_She rubs the sleep from her tired eyes._ **

 

_“It is quite late._

_What is the matter?”_

**_“Someone has broken into the Archives._ **

 

**_That ‘Alice’ girl._ **

 

**_Letting her keep those flowers was a mistake!_ **

 

**_Lilith's influence is still as strong as it ever was._ **

 

 

**_We have to detox her_ now _!!”_**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: I regret everything. Envy destroys our escape route. 
> 
> HOO BOY!!


	7. Too Late To Go Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The more desperate the action, the more dire the consequences...and they don't get more dire than this.

“In the show, you could only ask it stuff once per hour”.

 

 

Envy tucks the piece of parchment back into its niche with a sigh.

 

 

“That’s a shame.

I would rather have liked to know where they were hidden”.

 

 

Meanwhile, I start re-shelving the books.

 

 

“Yeah, me too”.

 

 

_I hope these aren’t supposed to go in a particular order..._

 

-

 

 

“There!”

 

 

Satisfied with the orderly rows I’ve reconstructed, I stumble out of the cramped corner.

 

"You've done it?"

 

"As well as I was able-!" 

 

 

My foot slips on a wayward scroll, and I go spinning into the edge of the table!  
  


 

“Careful!”

 

  
Envy dives to catch me-

 

And misses.

 

 

“Whoa!”

 

 

A piece of the decorative-edging mashes inwards as I sit heavily on the floor-

 

 

_KA-THUNK!_

 

A secret panel pops open in the bottom!

 

 

“Hey, what’s this?”

 

 

Forgetting the stinging pain in my tailbone for a moment, I reach for the mysterious, water-stained packet.

 

 

_To whom it may concern_ :

 

 

-

 

 

There isn’t any time to read it now, but later...

 

 

-

 

 

We were about to head back to the infirmary when we heard voices from the formerly-empty detox room.

 

 

“That sounds like Alison and Calliope!”

 

 

Taking care not to make any sounds that would alert them to our presence, we creep over to the barely-cracked doorway...

 

 

“The Cursed God damaged this machine greatly during his last attack”.

 

 

(Calliope).

 

 

“Repairs have been ongoing for weeks, and, even though it is almost finished, it has yet to be tested!

Suppose it were to explode on her?”

 

 

“The situation is not ideal, yes, but nevertheless, that... _thing_ must be dealt with”.

 

 

(Alison).

 

 

“And soon.

That wayward child has breached the archives with the key she stole from me!

I _knew_ something wasn’t right about that sound...”

 

 

“Yes, I’m well-aware of that.

You told me so yourself that you saw her enter”.

 

“So then...you agree with me that this must be done?”

 

 

“...I’m afraid so.

If for no other reason than to purge the Witch’s poison from her blood”.

 

 

“I only have one request in regards to that.

We must keep this as quiet an affair as possible”.

 

 

“Yes.

The writers still believe that the Bunker is a safe haven.

 

I...I would rather their faith not be shaken for a little while longer”.

 

 

“Then it’s settled.

 

I will go wake the poor child up...but I fear that I may have to utilize my magic powers in order to keep her from breaking the mechanism once more”.

 

 

“...If that is what you must do to save her from herself”.

 

 

“She’ll never forgive us for this”.

 

 

“I know, Calliope, I know...”

 

 

As I listen to them, I feel a bitter taste stain my tongue, and a deep sadness churn in my stomach.

 

 

They’re thinking of sending Envy back to the abyss.

 

And it sounds like no matter what I say or do, I won't be able to stop them.

 

 

Was there ever a chance that they could’ve seen him as less than evil?

 

 

Or was I right all along to keep his existence a secret to myself?

 

 

Perhaps, in hindsight, if I’d just gone and _asked_ for that key, we would’ve gotten into the archives _without_ having to worry about all of this...

 

 

 I sneak a glance at Envy, and notice that he's gone chalk-white.

 

 

I can hardly blame him.

 

 

 

The door fully swings open with a _Creak!_  and we both simultaneously panic.

 

 

 Together, we duck into a shadowy side-corridor and wait for Calliope to pass us by.

 

 

In the dark, she looks smaller, more tired.

 

This endless struggle must be taking its toll on her...and Alison too.

 

Makes it difficult for me to get mad at them like I _should_. 

 

 

“We have to get out of here”.

 

 

His tone is calm, but there’s an undercurrent of fear.

 

 

“It looks like the main entrance isn’t far-“

 

 

“But it’s password-protected".

 

 

Periodically glancing at the doorway for Alison, Envy whisper-shouts:

 

 

“I know, but what else is there-!?"

 

“The observation deck”.

 

 

“What?”  
  


 

“The observation deck!

It’s always deserted at this time of night, _and_ if you were to grow a sturdy tree or something at its base, we could use it to climb down and _out_!!”

 

“...That’s a good idea”.

 

 

“I know!”

 

 

I grab his arm, and hurry as quietly down the now-empty corridor as fast as I can. 

 

 

“Let’s go!!”

 

 

 

Five-thousand stairs later, I shove open the double-doors and run right to the edge.

 

 

“Don’t fall off without me, please...”

 

 

“I won’t”, I promise “Are you ready to do your thing?”

 

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be...”

 

 

He thrusts a hand over the railing, and concentrates.

 

 

The chlorophyll in his veins becomes more pronounced.

 

 

His eyes glow neon-emerald, and, a second later, the ground splits open with a loud,

 

 

_CRACK!!_

 

Branches, and leaves force their way upwards until a fully-fledged tree is standing tall before us.

 

 

“You did it!”

 

 

“Let’s celebrate later if you don’t mind...”

 

 

I catch him once again looking over his shoulder.

 

 

I can't even imagine what he must be thinking right now.

 

 

“Right, sorry...”

 

 

I shake my head in order to get it out of excited-mode.

 

 

“After that racket, they’ll know where we are for certain.

There’s no time to delay”.

 

 

So saying, I shimmy onto the nearest branch.

 

As I drop onto the next one, I can hear him gingerly following my lead.

 

The greenery rustles and his boot almost comes down on my head.

 

"Oh...crap!

Is that you down there!!?"

 

 

"Don't worry, you haven't hit me!"

 

 

_Yet._

 

 

Descending all the way to the bottom takes an _eternity_.

 

_Balance,_

 

_Reach,_

 

_Grasp,_

 

_Plunge,_

 

 

_And repeat._

 

 

But we do it.

 

 

Over, and over, and over.

 

 

-

 

 

 

As soon as my bare feet touch the ground, I force myself to run.

 

 

As fast as I can.

 

 

As _far_ as I can.

 

 

Into the deep forest...

 

 

Envy's footfalls echo behind me, and I allow myself to believe that we're going to be okay.

 

-

 

I don't know if you're out there still...

 

 

But here we are.

 

 

If you need us, we're ready.

 

 

-Alice, signing off-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned...

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of aftermath stuff/loose ends until the next bomb drops...


End file.
